


In The Library

by LuxLouise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hermione grew up in the Marauders time, Mates, PWP, Plot? What Plot?, Sirius Black meddles, Smut, Super Smut, Werewolves, fucking in the library, mate bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxLouise/pseuds/LuxLouise
Summary: Sirius forces Remus to confront his feelings for Hermione. What could possibly happen in a private study room?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin
Comments: 31
Kudos: 248





	In The Library

**Author's Note:**

> This is nothing but smut, I’m serious it’s straight up smut! Hermione grew up in the Marauders era because it fit my plot!
> 
> Thanks to TriDogMom for reading through and making sure it was awful! All mistakes are my own!

From the table he was sitting at, he could see her legs. She had forgone stockings and if tilted his chair back just slightly he could see up to the edge of her skirt that was brushing against her bare upper thigh. His cock twitched just thinking about running his hand up her leg. Suddenly, Remus was flying backwards, landing with a thud on his back on the floor of the library. He glanced over and found her looking over at him curiously. A blush heated his cheeks and he scowled up at James and Sirius who were laughing at him.

“Whatever could you have been looking at, my dear Moony?” Sirius crooned, his eyebrows waggling and eyes darting from Remus to Hermione who had returned to her the large tome that rested on the table in front of her.

“Fuck you, Padfoot,” Remus growled as he stood, grabbing his chair and sitting back down, crossing his arms over his chest.

James laughed and nudged Peter who was chuckling softly. “I think our dear Moony has a thing for Hermione, what do you think, Wormtail?”

“Aye, I think your right Prongs. If only he would pull his head out of his arse and do something about it.”

Remus tossed them both a two-fingered salute before opening his charms book, deciding to ignore his so-called friends. He had wanted Hermione Granger since he was thirteen years old. She was good friends with Lily and Marlene and was around them a lot now that Lily had finally taken pity on James and agreed to date him. She was brilliant, her smile made him weak in the knees, and she could put Sirius and James in their place without even looking up from whatever book she happened to be reading at the time. The lads had been trying to get him to ask her out for ages but Remus always refused.

He had no idea if she knew he was a werewolf and refused to put her in any sort of danger because of it. She deserves better was always his excuse when they caught him staring at her. The closer to the full moon it got, the harder it was to deny himself the chance of having her. Moony was just as enthralled with the witch as he was, he even seemed to think she was their  _ mate _ .

James and Peter were stifling their laughter again, causing Remus to look back up at them. Sirius was missing from the table and following James’ line of sight, Remus’ mouth dropped open when he saw Sirius leaned against the table Hermione was sitting at, speaking to her quietly, one eyebrow raised as she sat back, crossing her arms in a way that pushed her breasts up, the buttons on her shirt straining against them. When she glanced over at him, making eye contact, Remus looked away quickly, embarrassed to have been caught staring. He chanced another look towards her and found her packing up her belongings to leave and Sirius sauntering back over to them.

“What did you say to her?” Remus hissed as Sirius sat down next him.

Padfoot laughed. “I told her you needed help with something in Runes but didn’t were too embarrassed to ask. She’s waiting for you in one of the private study rooms at the back, number four.” he tossed Remus a wink.

“Best get going, Moony,” James said, his voice full of mirth.

With a huff, Remus packed his things back into his bag and grabbed it, stomping off in the direction of the private study rooms. He didn’t know what Sirius thought he was going to accomplish with his meddling besides embarrassing the fuck out of him. He took a deep breath, blowing it out of his nose before twisting the handle and entering the room. He found Hermione already seated at the large table, their Runes book open to the chapter they were working on in front of her.

“Hi Remus, Sirius said you were having some trouble with the assignment?” she asked him, smiling up at him as he stood opposite her.

He was going to kill Sirius, he had already finished this assignment. He had two choices: Play dumb and enjoy the time alone with her or confess. There was only a month left of their seventh year and maybe it was the full moon that would be overhead the next evening so Moony was a bit closer to the surface than normal, but he decided to be honest.

“No actually, I’ve already finished it.”

She looked up at him with a confused expression on her face. “Is this some sort of prank?” Hermione asked him, the colour in her cheeks rising.

Sitting down across from her hurriedly, he grabbed her hand. “No, not at all. Sirius is forcing my hand with something.” Her fingers clenched in his brief. She bit her bottom lip and it took every ounce of self-control to not moan.

“What’s going on then?”

Not letting go of her hand in case this was the only chance he got to be close to her, he shot a silencing and locking spell over his shoulder at the door behind him before looking into her eyes.

“I like you, Hermione, as more than a friend and I have for some time.”

Her eyes widened at his confession and she licked her lips. “And why haven’t you said anything before now?” she asked carefully.

“You deserve better than me, I’m not what you think I am and I would never want to do anything that would hurt you.”

Hermione huffed and wrenched her hand free of his. “Is this about the werewolf thing? Do you think me so shallow that I would care about something like that?” She crossed her arms again and his eyes darted down to her chest.

“I...uh...I had no idea that you knew.”

Rolling her eyes she reached out a hand to him again. “I’m not an idiot, Remus. I’ve always known. I also know something else about you.”

Before he could respond, Hermione let go of his hand and stood and walked around the table. Remus turned to look at her, pushing his chair out when she stopped in front of him.

“You watch me. You watch me all the time. Sometimes I wear my skirt a little shorter, leave my stockings off, drop something in front of you just to pick up it. I’ve been waiting for you to make a move for ages but I think I’m done waiting.”

He was speechless and could barely move when she straddled him, grabbing his hands to rest them on her hips. She leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

“If you don’t want this, say something now.” 

Remus couldn’t have formed words if he wanted too. His mouth was on hers the moment she stopped talking, devouring her in a way he wouldn’t have if the moon hadn’t been so close. He ran his hands under her skirt, over her arse and gripping her knickers, ripping them off her. His fingers dug into her hips as she tugged at his hair. She tasted amazing and Remus couldn’t wait to find out if the rested her tasted just as sweet as her mouth. Still holding her tightly with one arm, he stood and pushed her books and bag off the table with a loud crash. Positioning her so she was on the edge of the table, he pulled away and smirked at her as he went down on his knees, burying his head under her short skirt and between he thighs, he ripped knickers on the floor, forgotten.

He didn’t think his cock had ever been so hard and he licked and sucked her clit, she tasted sweet and he could have happily spent the rest of his life with his head buried between her legs. She was gripping his hair tightly, holding his face in place when he thrust two fingers inside her and sucked her clit. He was glad he thought to toss the silencing charm because he was certain the entire castle would have heard her cries if he hadn’t. When he felt her muscles clamp down on his fingers, he lapped her juices up happily before gently removing his fingers. The moment he stood, her hands were pulling at his belt buckle and pushing his trousers down, her hand wrapping around this throbbing cock. He closed his eyes as she began stroking him, his head falling backwards.

Unable to wait any longer, he tore her shirt off her, not caring as buttons went flying across the room. His mouth watered at the sight of her creamy breasts encased in black lace. When he went to pull it off her, she stopped him.

“This one my favourite.”

Remus grinned at her. “I’m a dab hand at  _ reparo _ , love,” he told her just as he ripped it off her, tossing it over his shoulder. He descended on her breasts like a man starved as he leaned her back against the table, her back arched when he pulled her nipple into his mouth and sucked, his fingers snaking between her legs again to her soaking wet core. Kicking his trousers off from around his ankles, he removed his fingers just as she sat up on her elbows to look at him. Her hair was wild, just the way he liked it and there was a glint in her eye he had never seen before.

“Well? What are you waiting for? An invitation?” she said with a laughed. 

Smirking, he thrust into her, pulling a cry from her lips. He stopped for a moment when he was fully inside of her, revelling in the feeling of her cunt clenched around him tightly. It was more than he had ever hoped for and now that he had it, he was going to do everything in his power to keep her.

She whined slightly at his lack of movement, so he gripped her hip and began pumping into her fast, trying to hold back Moony who was telling him to slam into her until he spent himself inside of her. Her nails dug into his arms, drawing blood.

“Harder” she breathed out. Her pussy clenching around him. Deciding to let Moony take over, Remus slammed into her over and over, her moans becoming louder and louder. She grabbed his hand that wasn’t gripping her waist and brought it up to her neck. When he looked down at her in surprise she winked at him. He grasped her neck lightly at first, putting just enough pressure that her moans were coming out in breathy gasps, letting him know that was tight enough. It was enough to send him over the edge. He tightened his grip on her waist hard, knowing he would be charming away bruises but not caring. Her muscles tightened around his cock and he was gone. Spilling himself inside her, not caring about the consequences. He cried out as he felt her climax around him, her nails digging in so hard, he could smell the blood she had drawn. The moment they came together, Moony began howling inside his head, chanting  _ mate, mate mate mate _ . Remus felt what he assumed was a bond forming in his magical core and hoped like hell she felt it too.

When they had both came down from the high of their mutual orgasms, he summoned her bra and shirt and cast a quick  _ reparo _ before helping her into them after casting a cleansing charm on both of them.

He looked down at the place on her hip that he had held and gasped at the sight of an already blooming bruise when a small hand forced him to look up at her.

“If that’s what you can do without a bed, I look forward to a repeat performance after dinner.” she told him, a grin on her face.

He smiled at her wolfishly before swooping down and kissing her breathless.

“I’m yours, little witch for whatever you want from me.”

Hermione laughed and kissed him again. “I think the core bond we just invoked sealed that deal for both of us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
